Moonflies
by Only Hearts
Summary: Slight AU. To survive in the Galactic Empire, Padme has been undercover as a handmaiden on Naboo. One night, Padme is startled to find Vader by Lake Naboo- thus his journey to redemption begins, with the help of a girl he thought he did not know at all.
1. the prologue

_AN:_ I feel so apprehensive about writing a Star Wars fan fic because I would call myself a complete newcomer when it comes to this fandom. But recently I have found myself in love with the tragic love story between Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, so I _had_ to write this story. It is _**slightly AU**_, and follows right after Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. My version of the story will tell of Padmé's survival and how that will shape the redemption of Vader and of course, their reunification! I hope you all will enjoy my attempt :)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. George Lucas is too cool for me.

**Moonflies  
**_the prologue_

_A time near her end…a time of dark beginnings._

The galaxy looked the same to him through eyes that felt nothing like his own. All around were millions of dancing stars speckled across a navy black canvas, seemingly reaching into an endless infinity. His mind felt a sudden pulse of pain, and he shut his eyes abruptly, though unseen by anyone looking at his cloaked figure. Everything felt foreign, every movement felt labored. Every pulse of his heart, his soul; hard, unforgiving, empty. And with his eyes shut tightly, he suddenly saw her face again.

It was blurry at first, a pale image in his otherwise hateful mind. But soon, with another forced, icy breath, he saw her face clearly, an angel forever etched in his visions. But he knew this was no ordinary vision. The Force wrapped around his monstrous legs, his armored hands, his masked face. For a moment, he breathed almost normally— and her beautiful face was real. _This_ was real. Her sleeping, serene form was real.

But he knew she was not sleeping.

Pain filled him once more, but he refused to shake it away. He deserved the pain, and he wanted to see her face for just a moment longer. She was being carried down a path, with thousands of endearing onlookers staring at her beautiful form. They had tears brimming in their eyes, but the forever sleeping beauty did not stir from her glass casket. He watched with his breath caught in his dry, hollow throat as his angel was placed to rest.

The setting, distant light danced off of a small pendant clasped in her folded hands. His brow furrowed, and he saw it once again, her beautiful, small hands, and that pendant…that small, japor pendant. It once symbolized remembrance, a reminder to her of him, and now forever, she would still have it with her. A piece of him would watch over her. But that thought brought little comfort to his tortured soul.

Below her folded hands he saw what was once the greatest joy he had ever felt in his entire, pitiful life. A small but apparent bump of her abdomen was visible through the sheer, blue fabrics of her gown. She seemed to be placing her hands there to protect what was dear to her, what was left of their promised love.

It was too much to bear. He could not stand it any longer. He wanted to open his eyes, but it was as if the Force wanted him to suffer gravely, to watch his beloved forever entombed in glass, forever put away to memory on the tragically beautiful planet of Naboo. The procession had ended, and they had arrived at the double, ornate doors of her final resting place; a beautiful, tall spiraling glass tomb gilded with golden flowers and fairytale splendors.

Night fell upon the peaceful planet, and her casket was forever placed inside and sealed away.

Finally, his eyes sprang open, looking through those pathless hollows that were supposed to be his eyes. He did not move, but merely stared out at the blanket of stars blinking in their various distances. No Imperial stormtrooper hustling around behind him had noticed his momentary weakness. No one had noticed that wave of pain that had griped and squeezed out the last bit of humanity left in his heart. He had remained unmoving, his dark form intimidating, fearsome and awful as he had watched his beloved wife's funeral through his mind.

He raised his masked head to the heavens, and knew forgiveness would never be his.

With that, Darth Vader turned with a sharp whisk of his black cloak and walked briskly out of the observatory. No petty emotions or visions would ever again deter him. There were other more important matters of the Empire that he needed to attend to.

--

A gasp of cool air filled her throat and plummeted her lungs, nearly choking her. Her hands reached up instinctively only to hit against cold, hard glass. A smaller, cooler object dangled precariously from her fingers as she strained her eyes to focus on the glinting object. Once the pendant had become a sharp image in her mind, she felt a wave of emptiness overwhelm her petite form. Her hands shrank back from the glass, and she almost did not want to move.

She let her eyes flutter close, and willed herself to pretend that she had not woken up quite just yet. Or that maybe when she did wake up, her hero would be there to clasp her hands in his bigger, stronger ones and he would once again fill her with that warm, soul-touching love that only he could ever make her feel. She willed and willed, but felt no hands.

"It is time to wake up, milady."

A familiar, warm voice washed over her and she reluctantly let her large, brown eyes flutter open. Glass no longer encased her, and she let one hand reach tentatively above her. She felt a larger hand grasp hers and help her sit up in her cushioned casket, the petals of beautiful flowers still fresh looking and dewy, falling from her long, brown locks as she shifted. Her eyes focused on the form of a friend, and she was forced to smile a sad smile.

"It worked, then?"

A short nod she received, and then a helpful hand which aided her idle feet as she stepped down from the raised platform that her casket had been placed upon. She let a hand run along the cold, white marble block that her casket would forever sit on. It was beautiful.

"You are dead to all the world."

She turned to her old friend again, and met his leveled gaze. His eyes held sorrow, deep regrets and pain. She then noticed the two bundles near his feet, and he followed her gaze and jumped slightly, embarrassed that he had almost forgotten.

"Oh, of course," he bent down and took the two bundles in his arms, raising them towards her.

Two curious, innocent faces stared up at her, blinking rapidly, confused and lost. She smiled again, this time from sheer joy, as she let her fingers brush against the cheeks of her darlings, her babies.

"Luke," she whispered, and placed a soft kiss on the baby boy's face.

She pushed aside the blanket shielding the other baby's cheeks, and also planted her token of affection on the baby girl. "Leia," she breathed, her breath causing the little girl to kick gently.

"Are you sure this is the way you want it—"

"Yes," she answered before he could finish. She now held almost a cold cruelty in her eyes as she turned to stare upwards at the glass windows that surrounded them. Her form was regal, an echo of a former queen, and her eyes full of wisdom far beyond her age. She turned to her friend once again and followed him down the twenty steps that led up to her casket.

"Leia to Alderaan, Luke to Tatooine," she recited without a stutter.

"Yes, it has all been arranged."

"Good," she gave a bow of her head, showing her deep gratification towards the Jedi before her. "Only apart will we have a chance of ever surviving in this newfound empire."

"Only apart…will there ever be hope."


	2. hope on the lake

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. George Lucas is too cool for me.

**Moonflies  
**_hope on the lake_

_15 Years Later_

The Emperor of the Galactic Empire watched with deep satisfaction as his most trusted apprentice and second in command mercilessly choked Commander Thire. Darth Vader let his arm drop to his side once the now dead Commander had slumped to the floor, his eyes still bulging from his sockets with his mouth hanging limply open. Vader turned to his master calmly, awaiting further orders.

"I hate when I get bad news, my friend," Palpatine muttered, turning to the glowing holo image displayed in the middle of the room.

Vader followed his master's gaze to that of the holo image of a young girl. She was quite pretty, with brown locks held up in two tight buns on either side of her face. Her large, chestnut eyes were defiant, fiery and full of determination. Vader could not place why this young girl sent a strange feeling through his entire suit of black armor, except that her regal air and held chin reminded him of someone long ago, someone that had not been at the surface of his thoughts for many years.

"Princess Leia Organa has stolen plans of the Death Star," Palpatine repeated the Commander's recent news and scowled. "The Rebel Alliance believe that they now have a means of usurping our power, Lord Vader. Foolish cowards."

Vader nodded slowly, watching as her projected image was replaced with that of a planet. Vader turned to Palpatine, his mechanic voice sounding slightly confused, "That is Naboo, my master."

"Yes, it is that unfortunate planet that I believe is slowly turning away from imperial interests," responded Palpatine with disgust. "Having already destroyed Alderaan, the princess can no longer run home to hide. She will most likely try to turn those plans in to leaders of the Rebel Alliance. We must find her."

"If I may ask, what does this have to do with Naboo?"

Palpatine gave him a twisted smile, barely visible through his cloaked face, his skin a ghastly, leathered white. "I have recent news that the princess has fled to Naboo. And I also believe that the Death Star now has another prime target—"

"No."

Palpatine turned to Vader, slightly surprised. "What?"

Vader was amazed at his sudden lack of control. Why was the thought of completely incinerating Naboo such a horrible thought to him? Why did he suddenly feel such emotion? He caught himself and turned to the Emperor with utmost composure. "No, I think that capturing the princess would serve the empire's needs more efficiently. With her under our command, we will be able to force her to tell us where the various rebel bases are."

Palpatine seemed to take a while to process his words, but finally nodded with that same twisted smile on his horrendous face. "You have a great plan, my friend...a great plan."

The Emperor sat himself down and swung his chair to face the galaxy— his galaxy. His beady, sunken yellow eyes peered intently outwards before he spoke again.

"Vader, I want you to lead this mission. Bring some of our best troopers, but not too many as to make a scene. You will leave for Naboo now and begin your search for the princess immediately."

"As you wish, my master."

--

Queen Kylantha masked her worry well. She seemed poised all throughout her lonely lunchtime meal but her mind was awry with troubling thoughts. When she had been taking a peaceful walk through the gardens of the Royal Palace of Theed earlier this morning, one of her most trusted handmaidens had come running through the flowered arches towards her. Kylantha saw the fear etched on the young girl's face as she whispered hurried news into her ear.

Darth Vader, the most feared being in all the Empire next to the Emperor himself, was going to be paying Naboo a little visit. Kylantha knew at once that his arrival could only mean that they knew about whom they were harboring. But how did the Empire receive such quick news of Princess Leia's arrival on the peaceful planet? They had always kept with the Empire's every way and whim; they should not have been under any initial suspicion.

"Milady, Lord Vader has entered the palace plaza," a servant scurrying into the long, marbled room declared in a sort of high-pitched voice.

Kylantha glanced at her barely touched meal and stood up, nodding to the servant with a quick dip of her chin. "I will go out and greet him myself."

A procession of handmaidens immediately followed after their queen, who swept through the beautiful hallways with extreme grace and speed. He had arrived much sooner than she had expected and she was still a bit unprepared to answer his questions. No doubt, he would interrogate them about haboring rebels and the likes. With her thoughts still running wild, she had not noticed that she was already at the grand entrance of the palace, where indeed Vader was waiting, and with surprisingly only a handful of Imperial guards.

"My Lord," she bowed deeply, though it was hard to tell with her elaborate ruby gown.

Vader bowed in return, taking in Kylantha's grace and regal air. He felt oddly out of place on the planet of Naboo, and the Royal Palace wasn't really a place he came to often nor did he ever want to.

"What brings your lordship to our humble planet?"

"I am actually only here to visit, I will not be staying long," Vader answered swiftly, following the queen down familiar paths towards the throne room. He was looking all around him, taking in the beautiful architecture that he somehow still managed to appreciate. Of course, no one could see his eyes tracing the walls hungrily. He merely looked like he was here for some serious business. "The Emperor has always appreciated Naboo's support towards Imperial activity and decided that I should come myself to see that Naboo is still prosperous and well."

"We are very happy," Kylantha replied curtly. Her mind was already reeling, spinning with ideas and possible plans. She wondered just how much time they had to make sure Princess Leia could relocate to a safer planet, yet she wondered if there were already dozens if not hundreds of Imperial aircraft surrounding Naboo, watching every ship leaving and entering. She needed some time alone to think.

"That I am glad to hear," Vader responded.

"If you will be staying with us, then we must make your stay most comfortable," the queen insisted. "We have set up lavish quarters for your lordship and we hope you will find it fitting."

Vader bowed in gratification but replied, "I do not think that will be necessary. A few of my men have already notified the Lake Country of my arrival at Varykino."

"The lake retreat?" The queen seemed slightly surprised. How would someone like Vader know of their remote but beautiful retreat set against rolling hills and iridescent waterfalls? She regained her composure quickly, seeing that Vader did not want to offer any more words of explanation. "Of course, whatever fancies you best my lord."

"Thank you, my queen. I will be leaving Theed immediately."

And with that, the Queen of Naboo was left to wonder what exactly Vader was planning to do.

--

The surroundings were still breathtaking; the lake shimmering, the sun dancing off the waterfalls, casting a handful of rainbows across a quaint stone bridge. The hills and meadows still grew with endless green grass and one could just forget that times were dark and pretend that everything was still beautiful.

Rédora Thelema was one of the few people that remained on the island retreat by Lake Naboo. They rarely had visitors, so upkeep for the resort was very relaxed. The old caretaker Paddy Accu was still around, but he was getting quite old and had enjoyed her company greatly when she had been switched over from the Royal Palace where she had been one of the many handmaidens of Queen Kylantha.

Now, the lake retreat housed herself and Paddy. It felt lonely sometimes, and the intricate building carried such fond memories for her that would never leave her soul. Sometimes, the memories were too much to bear, and she would find herself weeping by the lake. It was better now though. It took about a decade for the tears to stop flowing.

Rédora found herself dusting the mirrors of the lounge, a soft, wet cloth in one hand as she did her work slowly. She glanced at her reflection briefly, and felt a little jump. It was funny that sometimes her own image would still surprise her. She was not use to being a blonde, and sometimes she even forgot about it. Usually when she was doing daily tasks or chores, she would keep her golden locks held high in one simple bun, a few ornate crystal flowers adorning one side of her head.

Her own eyes made her feel uneasy as well. They were a brilliant green, longer than she was used to, but they were still big and bright. Set against her smooth, pale skin, she looked sort of like an otherworldly creature. She had old Jedi magic to thank for her wonderful disguise.

She finished her dusting and smiled at the glinting mirror, its golden frame of ivy spiralling all around. She really loved it here. She really did. But it was sort of a bittersweet love. It was particularly quiet today, and she had not seen Paddy at all except briefly this morning when he had looked awfully pale, holding a holopad in one hand as he had hurried out of the dining room. She hadn't seen him since, and the sun was setting. She wondered if she should be worried.

As the last light hit the lake, making it glow eerily against the backdrop of rolling hills, she suddenly remembered what day it was. On this day, she always had a little ritual for herself.

Rédora put the cloth away and descended the stairs to her room. It was a fairly large room, much too big for what she did in it, which was only to read a few books at a time or simply to sleep. She moved towards her dresser and reached for the bottom shelf, leafing through a few old letters of lost love. She felt the ink underneath her fingers and felt her eyes prick. No tears fell though.

Underneath the pile of old forgotten words was a small sapphire box. She picked up the box, as if caressing it, and opened the lid slowly, as if wondering if it were still there.

And alas, it was.

She let her fingers run along its grooves, though she had already memorized every corner, every nick. The small pendant seemed warm, as if radiating the passion, anger and lost she felt every time she touched the innocent thing. She picked it up and let it lay on her palm. Her other hand slowly came to grasp her other hand, enclosing the pendant in a tight grip. She bowed her head, muttered a few prayers for her children, and a few kind words for him too.

Always on this day, Rédora would give herself a few minutes, if not maybe a few hours, to be herself again. Though her reflection remained unchanged in the mirror in front of her, she saw herself differently. She convinced herself that she was seeing through her chestnut brown eyes and saw her equally chestnut brown hair. She saw the face she knew so well; the face of a woman done fighting, done hoping, done dreaming.

But she still looked as young as she did the day she died.

On this day, she always felt old. She felt weary. She felt frozen in a time that did not exist anymore. She always felt so much pain.

She put the pendant back in the box, knowing better than to wear it. Wearing it always made her feel as if it were his hands putting the pendant on for her; his hands that were going to wrap around her waist and sweep her off her feet. Sometimes, those hallucinations were the sweetest, and the cruellest of all.

Many years ago, it was this day that they had promised their everlasting love together; a wedding in secret, a ceremony so sacred to her heart.

Many years ago, she had been a young foolish girl with so many aspirations and complete faith that her life would turn out okay. No pain, just hope.

She stood up from her cushioned seat and started down the stairs and out towards the veranda by the lake. It was time to do the last part of her little ritual.

She would sit by the lake, until the sun would rise again, and she would be able to convince herself that a new day would bring her some new hope.

--

It was already dark by the time he had arrived at the resort. He still could not believe that he was here again. He felt suddenly very angry with himself for his own stupid idea to stay here, but he could not deny that the lake resort still held an awfully magnificent attraction for him. He could not tear his eyes away from the breathtaking building before him.

He recognized the old man that had provided him transportation to the resort out on the lake. He recognized him well. The old man was very fearful of him though, no longer welcoming and he did not carry a smile. His face was ashen white when he had piloted the gondola speeder, and Vader felt uncomfortable simply sitting there.

But of course, he looked as fearsome as ever, sitting, unmoving, in all his cloaked horror.

His breathing had been the only sound audible during their thankfully short trip.

He stepped out without a word, and felt his feet against the ground, the echo of his footsteps deafening and the tall spiralling pillars holding up the ceilings amazing. The old man, Paddy, followed behind him, and stopped right behind him when he paused at the doors.

"My lord, there is only I and my good friend and humble handmaiden Rédora taking care of the resort. I can show you to your quarters—"

"That will not be necessary," Vader interrupted coldly, entering the retreat and into an overwhelming wave from the past. It was not night, but dusk, and everything around would be brilliantly golden and there she would be, standing in all her magnificent beauty and multicoloured gown. She was looking over her shoulder, smiling at him, beckoning him to join her by the balcony. _Come here, Ani._

His brief hallucination faded into darkness as he took in the dark hallway, the night sky and glowing lake from the view off the balcony.

"You will have much privacy here, my lord," Paddy carried on, not sure what he should be doing. The Sith Lord seemed to be completely unaware of his presence and in a world of his own. Then again, Paddy could not tell for the life of him what the Sith Lord was thinking. His masked face was fearsome to look at, and he found himself staring at the marbled floor.

"That is what I had hoped," Vader responded, and was already heading towards the balcony, leaving that old man behind him. He had so much on his mind, so many things other than that princess he had to worry about.

But why? He had nothing to worry about except for his mission to find the princess; there was nothing left in the world for him except the next battle, the next kill. But now, here he was, full of worry, full of petty thoughts that made him scowl in disdain. He was feeling pathetic. He was feeling pain.

How could he ever feel pain? He was beyond that point, far beyond.

He dismissed his feelings easily and felt an eerie emptiness fill him. He felt that the old man was gone, and he was thankful that he had not continued blabbering on or he might have suffered a terrible fate. Vader knew that he could have his mission complete almost immediately if he truly set his mind to it, but his mind refused to focus and was falling into a state of limbo and weariness. He simply did not want to move.

He found himself walking and walking, and closer the lake seemed to be. And then he realized he was by the lake, his feet so close, his eyes unfocused and he was so lost—

He felt it suddenly. Another presence. He whirled around with his cape billowing behind him, one hand outstretched as he felt the Force course through his arm to the very tips of his fingers. He heard a woman's strangled cry, and a figure came floating out of the bushes towards him, fingers clawing at nothing, but nothing seemed to be strangling her and slowly killing her.

It was a young woman. Her face was turning purple, but he could tell she was still young and still pretty. Her blonde hair glinted under the moonlight and her eyes were so green, her airy white robes flowing around her and he suddenly could not help but think that she looked...sort of like an angel.

He felt his fingers unclench and she fell to the ground before him, gasping for air, coughing and spluttering. He stared down at her, unfazed.

"Who are you?" His mechanical voice sounded loud, demanding and even a bit angry.

The girl was still staring at the dirt beneath her, as if refusing to look at him. She was shaking. He still did not move.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

The girl still refused to look at him.

He felt a sudden wave of anger and used the Force to make her lift her chin towards him. Her eyes opened wide, her hair falling from the neat bun atop her head and spilling golden streams to frame her petite face. He studied her face, and on closer inspection she seemed more shocked than frightened. He felt a strange but strong sense of the Force enveloping this girl, and it made him very curious, if not also a bit troubled.

"M-my name is Rédora. Rédora Thelema."

Ah, the handmaiden girl. Vader turned away, dismissing the pitiful creature from his worries. Whatever sense of the Force he was feeling from her was very hazy, very strange, and he had never felt anything like it before. He decided it was probably nothing to worry about.

--

Rédora still felt like her breath was caught in her throat. It was a terrible feeling; it felt like she could not swallow, could not breathe, could not even utter a squeak of surprise. Here before her was the Dark Lord of the Sith himself, Darth Vader, in all his horrendous glory looking out at the serene lake before them. She was shocked so senseless that she had even forgotten to pick herself up from the ground, and as she did so, her hands were too numb to brush away the dirt that clung to her silken white robes.

Her mind would not stop reeling either, and she nearly fell over her own feet again once she had stood up. Her vision refocused and there he still was, his back facing her, his cloak fluttering in the gentle night breeze.

A thousand thoughts were running at light speed through her mind. He knew who she was. He was here to finish her off. He was here to find them. Her only hopes. Had he murdered Paddy already? Was he okay? Maybe that was why she hadn't seen the old caretaker at all for the day. _He was dead_.

"He is not dead."

Rédora jumped, and wondered where all those years of learnt composure had disappeared to. She shut her eyes, took a breath, and let her eyes flutter open again. Unfortunately, she nearly jumped again when she noticed the Sith Lord had turned to face her. She must've looked like a complete idiot, but she was so overwhelmed. Her heart was racing. Was he reading her mind now?

"He is not dead," he repeated in that eerie voice. She shuddered. She wanted to reach out. She held herself back and felt all the thoughts leaving her mind.

He was here, with her.

He was _here_.

But he would never be here with her. He was long gone…long gone and now it was this hideous creature of a thing that was here in his place. He was _not _here. He was _gone_. He was as good as dead. Her head pounded and her heart constricted.

"Pardon?" She uttered, barely audible.

But he had heard.

"The old man is fine. I did not kill him."

Rédora was taken aback, and suddenly very worried. He could read her thoughts so clearly. Was that all that he had read? Rédora found herself staring into those deep, dark hollows...such soulless eyes, just an abyss of nothing. Her very being yearned to place a hand on that armoured chest, with those blinking lights that seemed to flash with every breath he took. She suddenly felt no anger, no anger at all, just a very, very immense form of yearning.

Suddenly, she was not scared. She stood straighter, her eyes level and focused, her chin held steady. She came closer to him. He did not move, but she could almost feel his piercing gaze upon her smaller form. She came to stand next to him, her eyes now looking out towards the lake. His presence was cold, truly a man who had killed ruthlessly, truly a man with much blood on his gloved hands. She decided to ignore that feeling, and instead she set herself free and allowed her heart to breathe. At once her soul took flight.

"What brings you here, my lord?" She asked softly. "We do not get many visitors at the resort anymore."

Vader was puzzled, puzzled by this petite young woman who had suddenly regained her composure and even had the nerve to come stand by his side. He turned around to watch the lake ripple, and he looked at her with a fierce stare. She did not seem to notice, then again, she probably could not tell. But something about the lake, or the very place he was standing, made him feel no anger, no fear, nothing at all. He had not felt this way in a long time, and it felt like he was seeing for the first time, hearing the wind songs and the whispers of grass for the first time.

"I am on a mission. I will not be here for long."

His answer was short and to the point. She was surprised that he had even answered. She was surprised that she was not dead. Rédora did not know what to say anymore. She wondered if this was a silly dream again, a night time fantasy.

"Why are you here?"

Rédora blinked, shocked. Was he asking her a question? She had to turn her head slightly to look at him, but it wasn't as if his mask gave him away and she found that staring at his face helped little for her nerves. "It...it is a special day for me today. I am celebrating."

She cursed mentally in her head. What was she saying?

"As am I."

She stared, but caught herself immediately and glanced at the lake again. Little glowing lights were appearing near the long grass blades just by their feet. They were floating to and fro, some scattering outwards to the lake and dancing around the reflection of the Ohma D'un moon. Upon closer inspection, they sort of looked like flies, with tiny wings that were flapping so quickly that they were not visible at all.

"If I may ask...what are you celebrating, my lord?"

One little fly had flown right in front of her, she caught it in her hand, and then let it go, a small ball of light dancing away from her.

Vader was silent for a long time. He too seemed to be looking at the sudden appearance of the dancing light flies. Rédora watched him, her heart pounding more quickly than it had ever pounded during the course of the night. She could feel it. She could feel him. She felt it somewhere, lost inside, struggling to reach out, she wanted to let him grab her hand. _Let me help you._

"What are these?" He had ignored her question. She felt her heart sink a little bit. What was she thinking? He could not have been thinking along the same lines as her...it was...too foolish of a thought.

"I don't know my lord," she answered honestly. "But I come and sit out here by the lake often. Sometimes, they appear, and sometimes, they do not," she followed one on its path down the side of the lake, and then almost instantly it disappeared into the moonlight. "I would like to think that they appear...when hope arises."

Silence. And then Vader turned towards her.

"Hope does not exist in this galaxy."

Rédora looked away, hoping he had not seen her deep frown. He was turning to leave. She felt the impending sense of loneliness envelope her. She knew she would not sleep tonight. She knew she would not sleep in a long time.

Vader had taken a few steps back towards the resort, but had stopped abruptly. He was frowning, but no one saw. One of those pesky flies had flown near his mask, danced around his hollowed eyes and continued on its merry way. But he did not know what overcame him. Maybe it was the lake, maybe it was the sudden feeling he had that _she_ was watching over him. In fact, he almost felt like she was there.

"I...I am celebrating an anniversary."

And then he continued on up the dirt path, leading back to the resort.

Rédora was glad he was no longer next to her. She was so glad, so thankful, that he was nowhere near her now. He would have thought she was crazy, insane—perhaps she was. She felt the tears, she felt herself shaking, shrinking down to a crouched position by the lake, the flies dancing like beautiful orbs of light. They seemed to be erupting around her.

She let a sob escape her soft lips. But it was not a sob of pain, it was not a sob of despair.

It was sheer joy. Pure, sheer joy that she felt running through her tiny frame, causing her to tremor and shake and want to laugh all at the same time. She wanted to scream to the whole galaxy.

There was hope. There was so much hope. It filled her to the top of her head and to her toes, and she knew there was hope.

He remembered. He still remembered.

_There was so much hope_.

Suddenly, she had so much to live for.

_AN_: Hope you guys enjoyed that, and I hope it was not too confusing! Of course, more of Rédora will be explained further on, though I hope that most of you already get what's going on. Of course a lot more happy moments to come! Thank you so much for reading my story thus far and please R+R to let me know how you all feel.


	3. to be human

_AN_: Thank you for the lovely feedback and words of encouragement! It means a lot to me and motivates me to write. Just to answer a random question_, all_ of Rédora's physical appearance is altered, not just colors. Just to…clear a few things up! And this story isn't going to be Vader/Rédora forever you know, if you get what I mean ;)

**Moonflies  
**_to be human_

The marshy, forest planet of Dagobah was particularly humid and eerily quiet. Little light shone through the dense thicket of gnarltrees, so instead shadows loomed like mountains across the dirt paths and swamps that made up much of the planet's surface.

In an isolated cave, the crackling of fire could be heard from a few meters away. The lone light danced patterns on the stonewalls, and the dripping of water dew into a nearby puddle added to the sounds of nature that reverberated in the cozy cave.

A figure of a man hunched over by the fire was visible. He was in a maroon traveling cloak that seemed slightly tattered, but his auburn hair was still as bright as ever, glistening in the light. Few strands of grey appeared here and there, but other than that the old Jedi Master still looked like he had aged only a few years instead of the reality of a decade or so.

Across from him on a mound of rocks sat a tiny, peculiar green creature, leaning his weight slightly on a gimer stick. The few hairs he had were grey, and the wrinkles on his skin seemed deeper. While his outward appearance seemed frail, his eyes held extreme wisdom and strength, though currently they seemed shadowed with immense worry.

"Great change is to come, to this galaxy it shall."

The man sitting across shifted uncomfortably on his perch on a semi-damp log. He looked deeply troubled and he had to stand up and start pacing. "Master Yoda, I don't think sitting here is a good idea. I must go to Tatooine at once. Even you said that the time has come."

The wisest of all Jedi shook his head gravely. "Indeed time it is, but ready we are not."

"But we must do something!"

"Master Obi-Wan, clear head we must have if victory shall be ours," Yoda reminded calmly and hopped off his seat on the rocks. He waved his gimer stick across the fire and the flames starting to dance and flicker. "Vader is on Naboo."

Silence fell heavily on the cave.

"If I may point out Master Yoda, how can this not be an emergency? Padmé is in grave danger!" The great Obi-Wan Kenobi exclaimed in slight exasperation. Sometimes, he could not understand how Yoda remained so calm and unfazed, especially when everything seemed to be colliding and at the brink of a massive, unwanted explosion.

Yoda had shut his eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. The little creature nodded to himself and opened his eyes once more. "My magics keep her safe. Her identity hidden as long as I remain."

"But this is much too close," Obi-Wan muttered. "And Leia! She too is in grave danger. Why did she flee to Naboo of all places!"

"Get her out you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said with a resigned look to his face. He grunted slightly and shook his head, "Time for reunion it is. Tatooine you must go…the boy is ready and the Force is with us."

"But what about Padmé?"

Yoda stared intently at the fire before responding, "Believe in her we must, strong she is."

Though he was confused, Obi-Wan nodded shortly and turned to go. He was starting to feel the adrenaline running through him, a feeling he had not needed to feel in a long time. Life as a hermit on Tatooine had been boring and difficult, and now all facades were going to be dropped. He did not know how to feel.

--

It was only noontime and he was already feeling greatly perturbed if not immensely annoyed. The Dark Lord of the Sith was seated in the dining area of the lake resort. It gave him a strange feeling to be sitting in the exact same room he had once sat in as a foolish boy in love, but the stranger feeling overriding all his thoughts at the moment was that he was being forced to have 'lunch'.

The strange handmaiden girl had taken a great interest in taking care of his every need. She had knocked on his door early this morning, looking a mess with deep circles underneath her eyes, her hair a static frenzy, but her eyes still a radiant green. She had bowed deeply and asked him if he wanted breakfast, but he had dismissed her immediately, surprised that the girl had even dare come bother him without him asking.

The blunt dismissal hadn't really deterred Rédora at all, and she was at his door again in thirty minutes asking if he needed anything else. He was starting to wonder if the girl was stupid, perhaps mentally ill. Anyone in the galaxy knew that Darth Vader did not need anyone or anything. He did not need to sleep, nor did he need to eat.

The persistence the girl had bothered him, angered him, but at the same time, it entranced him in a way he could not place. He wanted to strangle her, he really did, but at the same time, he wanted to see what she would say.

But right now, he was thoroughly confused as to why he was actually sitting at the table.

Rédora was just coming through the door, a plate on each hand and a small determined smile on her face. However, she stopped short and gave a little yelp of surprise when the plates went flying out of her hands as if all on its own and went crashing to the ground. She glanced quickly at the Sith Lord with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"My lord!" she exclaimed.

Darth Vader had stood up from his seat, brandishing his cape behind him as he went around the table towards her. She felt anger radiating off his very being as he approached her and she backed away slightly, but still with fierce determination held in her gaze. She looked up at him, with a face that she hoped looked brave and undaunted. "Not to your tastes, my lord?"

"You should know as well as I do that I do not eat," he answered with a clipped tone and clenched gloved hands. "You should be dead."

"I should be," she retorted stiffly and bent down to pick up the mess at her feet.

Vader followed her every movement with unwanted curiosity. He was so troubled. Why hadn't he killed this girl already? She was stubborn, did not follow orders, and had a mind of her own. He was not used to such behavior from anyone, not since the Old Republic had fallen. He was troubled and amazed.

The girl did not seem to fear him.

He unclenched one hand and focused the Force towards her face. She was forced to look at him, and he saw in her eyes an unmistakable fire…such a familiar gaze. He frowned, as she continued to stare at him.

"Do you not know who I am?" Vader questioned in a voice that would have scared the life out of anyone else.

Rédora felt her lip tremble slightly but steadied herself at once. She was getting use to his rough ways and his harsh words, and none of it really got to her. Because all she knew, all she focused upon, was the very fact that somewhere, underneath that dreadful armor was her Ani.

"I know very well who you are," she responded. He had let her go and her chin was in her control once more. She rubbed it slightly, and stood up with plates piled in one hand and the other free to brush a strand of loose hair from her face. "I know who you are all too well."

"Then I do not see why we have not come to an…understanding," he said carefully, and turned his back to her again. "I will not be bothered unless I need to be. Is that clear?"

Rédora bit her lip, slightly disappointed, slightly in wonder as to how she would have to deal with him. However, before she was able to put together a coherent and simple 'yes', three stormtroopers came bustling into the room. They saluted Vader at once before one stepped forward and bowed.

"My lord, we have not been able to locate where the princess is hiding," the trooper said in a low voice. "We think that maybe—"

Rédora watched in horror as the stormtrooper was lifted from the ground, floated upwards, and then dropped to the ground, dead. The two others stared at each other before going into deep bows of their own. Rédora saw that one man was shaking noticeably.

Vader brushed past the two pathetic men bowing to him and stopped shortly by Rédora. He turned his fearsome masked face to her and spoke lightly, his mechanical voice sending shivers down her spine, "I hope your answer was a yes."

And then he was gone.

--

Rédora had not slept the night before and had followed her annual ritual of sitting by the lake until the moon had disappeared, as well as the glowing flies, until she was left alone with only the rising sun. But that night had been utterly different and unforgettable.

It was the first wedding anniversary that she had finally spent with him.

Sort of.

But truly, she had not felt so alive in ages. She was a weary, lost, and heartbroken woman who had thought that she would live out her life in peaceful but tragic solidarity, but an opportunity had presented itself to her and now she knew that fate could not be destroyed so easily. She had missed him so dearly, wanted him so dearly, and yesterday had been all she needed to know that he was still human somewhere.

Rédora swore to herself then and there that she would never give up anymore. In fact, she had never given up on him. Even when she had felt like death was enveloping her as she gave birth to their children alone, she had used all her strength to try to tell Master Obi-Wan of her complete faith in her one true love.

He was good. He was a good man.

He had just strayed onto the wrong path.

And although she had once told him with tears in her eyes that she could not follow him down whatever path he was taking, Rédora finally understood that she _had_ to. She had to follow him and chase him down that horrifying path, but only to save him and bring him back into her embrace.

The petite handmaiden snapped out of her little reverie when one of the troopers came up to her.

"We are sorry for the mess and will take care of the body," he announced and saluted.

Rédora nodded demurely, watching as the two hulled their dead comrade outside. She felt her heart sink a little, a little fear eating away at her heart. He was such a heartless murderer. He was so changed.

She shook her head quickly, heading towards the kitchens with a deep breath.

No, she had to keep believing.

She loved him too much to stop.

--

It was another long, dry day and he was bored out of his mind. His uncle was busy unloading liters of water from the various vaporators on the moisture farm and his aunt was cooking supper. He was supposed to be out helping but today of all days he was feeling a bit down and slightly lonesome.

"Master Luke, why do you look so down today? The weather is particularly warm and nice, why don't you take a trip outside! It will surely cheer you up?"

"No thanks, Threepio," Fifteen-year-old Luke Skywalker said to his protocol droid companion with a deep sigh. He picked up a toy model of an X-wing and fiddled with it in one hand. The buzzing and whirring of his other droid, R2-D2, echoed noisily in the garage. Luke looked over at the round droid and suddenly got an idea.

"You know what Artoo? You look kinda dusty. I think you need some cleaning!"

The droid made a whistling sound and Threepio started shaking his head at awkward angles. "My, my little friend! You're never that excited when I offer to clean you! Prejudice I say!"

Luke smiled and shook his head in amusement. He took a damp cloth and got to work, when suddenly a knocking by the doorway caught his attention. He looked up immediately and grinned at the figure standing there.

"Ben! I thought you died in the hills or something. I haven't seen you in ages!"

Ben Kenobi smiled kindly at the young boy, his hood up and his face more worried looking than usual. Luke frowned at the man he had known for as long as he could remember knowing how to talk and put down the cloth he had been using to clean Artoo. "What's wrong Ben? You look troubled."

Ben nodded and sat himself down on a nearby stool, sighing lightly while rubbing his temple with one hand. Luke did not know what to do. His hermit friend was always so jovial and ready to tell him grand stories of the Old Republic. Today his mood seemed so serious and dampened.

"I don't know where to start," Ben finally admitted, throwing his hands in the air. He stood up and was starting to pace.

Luke's frown deepened. Artoo beeped noisily and ran into Threepio, who immediately cried out in alarm.

"Artoo! What is wrong with you! Why are you so hyperactive today! Master Luke will finish cleaning you once he's done talking to Ben Kenobi. Why can't you have a little patience?"

Luke ignored his droids and followed Ben's path back and forth in the garage. "Come on Ben. You're acting all funny!"

Ben stopped abruptly, causing Luke to almost crash into him from behind. He turned around and waved something at Luke's face.

Luke tried to follow Ben's hand movements but he was moving much too wildly. Out of patience, Luke grabbed his hand to force it from moving. The older man looked at him nervously. "Do you know what is in my hand?"

The young teenager stared at the silver thing clenched tightly in Ben's fingers. It looked like a sword hilt. Luke took it from him and ran his fingers along the smooth sides, studying it carefully. Finally, he looked up with a curious expression on his face. "Uh, a sword?"

Ben took it back from him and swung it outwards. Immediately, a long blade of cerulean light appeared with a distinct humming sound. Luke stared at it in awe. "Not quite, Luke," Ben replied. "This is a lightsaber." He spun the weapon around in one hand before presenting it to Luke once more.

Luke took hold of the ignited weapon with nothing short of amazement on his face.

"Oh my!" Threepio stumbled a few steps backwards. "Be careful Master Luke!"

"Ben! Where did you find one of these things?!" Luke asked in surprise as he swung the lightsaber around. He felt such a strange feeling when his hand had grasped the hilt. It just seemed to pulse in his hand.

"Well, that one in particular belonged to your father," Ben explained, having seated himself back on the stool. "He would have wanted you to have it by now."

"My father's," Luke repeated softly, still staring at the blade.

"Yes," Ben nodded shortly and took out another hilt. "And because we do not have much time, I must ask you this immediately."

"What is it?" Luke was still too busy playing with his father's weapon to notice Ben's serious expression.

"What do you say about becoming a Jedi?"

--

Paddy Acu was beside himself in wonderment. He had not been able to function normally for the entire day and was wondering how that dear girl Rédora seemed to be able to be more lively than usual with someone like Darth Vader now staying with them. He watched as she went around lighting a few candles in the living room even though it was already lit with plasma lights.

"Rédora, are you alright?"

She turned to the old man with a small smile on her face. "I'm very well, thank you. And how are you doing?"

Paddy shook his head, his whole body trembling slightly. "Not good at all, my dear. I don't think you realize the severity of our situation!"

"What situation?" Rédora asked primly. "If you are speaking of our visitor, I would hardly call that a situation."

"Someone died in the dining room today!" Paddy exclaimed.

Rédora frowned, "That is true…but I am sure if no further news troubles our guest then we shouldn't have anymore deaths and everything will be fine," she went over and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, "_We_ will be fine."

Paddy nodded quickly and started muttering under his breath. "I hope he finds that princess and leaves soon."

"This princess, I keep hearing of her," Rédora noted out loud. "Who is she?"

"Apparently a rebel leader," Paddy responded. "Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

The name immediately made her pale. Fortunately, Paddy was too nervous himself to notice and was already retreating downstairs to his living quarters. Rédora watched the old man go, knowing he was too shaken to really have further conversation with. Yet that name was still ringing in her head.

Leia was here on Naboo too?

She sat herself down, feeling her heart thumping painfully in her chest. She placed a hand there, as if that would help steady it.

Why was it that everyone was entering her life again?

Her eyes could not keep still and she nearly jumped when she heard the front doors slam open and hard footsteps going upstairs.

He was back.

Rédora stood up slowly and crept towards the main entranceway. He was probably in his room already. She had not seen him all day since he had left after the whole lunch debacle and he hadn't returned once until now. Her mind was still racing with thoughts of Leia, and him too, and now she could just see so many things going wrong.

Her head spun.

Rédora took a few shaky breaths and felt her heart race once more. She didn't have much time. He wasn't going to be staying for long. But if he left, that would mean Leia was captured, or in danger, or anything else horrible. She knew she wasn't supposed to bother him, but she had a personal mission at sake now.

She quietly ascended the stairs, walking down the elegant hallway swiftly before stopping short at his door. She knew he probably already sensed her outside.

She wondered if she would be alive in the next few minutes, but she really could not worry about all that. She needed to get through to him.

So she opened the door without knocking and burst into the room.

--

He had accomplished much today. Other than killing one of his troopers, he was almost certain that he had located the isolated plains of Naboo that the princess was hiding at. His men were already dispatched and searching the possible regions, and now he was back here, in this room, not quite as alone as he had hoped to be. Darth Vader had felt that annoying little handmaiden coming, but he had thought she would have had at least the decency to knock.

But she hadn't.

And now she would die.

He turned around and felt the Force's distinctive energy at his fingertips, but before he could focus it towards the pesky woman, a few words had already flown out of her mouth just as she had opened the doors and caught him extremely off guard.

"Have you ever felt love, my lord?"

She looked a little crazed, her arms still slightly flung open from opening the doors with such a flourish. Her chest was going up and down more rapidly than it should be had her breath been at a normal rate, but she did not look scared or the least bit embarrassed. He found that he could not form any words.

Rédora knew she was a brave woman, but she hadn't realized she was so brash sometimes. Then again, they had always been kind of impulsive and hasty when they had been together, back in the day…

Silence seemed to last for almost an eternity and she was starting to falter in determination. But then he turned away, and for a moment she almost felt like she saw his face for a split second, even through that deathly mask; the face of the young man she once knew, grown up too fast without the love and guidance that he had needed.

"Yes," he stated simply.

Her breath nearly caught in her throat, but it came out slowly with immense control. She almost didn't want to make a sound because she simply wanted to treasure that one word he had spoken. But his breaths were loud, harsh, and they sounded so haggard to her ears.

"What happened?" She pressed on, stepping closer. Being in the same room as him still sent her mind slightly off on a ride of its own.

He looked at her then, and she wondered what expression his face was truly carrying. The blank emptiness of the mask gave nothing away, and she was left to wonder and hope that he was looking at her with perhaps curiosity and maybe a little recognition. She returned his leveled gaze and did not move.

"I killed her," he answered again, and this time he stepped closer. He was so close now, his towering broad figure looming over her, his icy breath that would've made all people turn over in their graves seemingly just brushing down her neck like soft fingers. But even then she stood still, her eyes raised upwards towards him, her breath abated.

"I killed her," he repeated with no change in the severity of his tone, "like I killed that man you saw this afternoon."

"I killed her like I killed thousands of children, women and men."

"I killed her just as if she and all of them were just—"

"Animals?" she interrupted softly, using all the strength in her not to throw herself at him with arms spread wide. She wanted to hold him so badly. She wanted to scream in his face that she was still alive, still here, and she did not hate him for his wrongs.

She guessed that he looked surprised, because he had fallen silent.

"Do you hate them all?" she asked.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Except her," he muttered, barely audible. "Never her."

--

The Sith Lord felt a weariness that he had not felt since he had last seen his one true love. He did not know why he was suddenly answering to this foolish young woman before him, but there was something about her that captured him, and he could not seem to get out of her spell. Maybe it was the fire in her eyes, or the way she spoke and carried herself.

It all just felt so…familiar.

Or maybe it was because she was the first person that he had ever encountered that dared to speak to him as if he were human. She did not shrink away in fear, nor did she speak false fanciful things to make him happy. It was strange for him to suddenly realize that his spoken words with Rédora Thelema were probably the first, real humane conversations he had carried with anyone ever since his ascension as Darth Vader.

But this sudden intimacy with a human made him feel out of place, even slightly doubtful about himself. He felt so conflicted.

He had stopped talking, catching himself and his sudden foolishness in sharing _feelings _with a woman he barely knew. In fact, he was suddenly feeling disgust towards himself as he replayed the words that had left his own mouth just mere minutes ago.

But he had killed her. He had. And it always repeated in his mind, during his many hours of meditation. He liked to torture himself that way.

And then he heard her soft voice again, but it came out steady and clear.

"To hate…is only to be human…"

His mind was pulsing, and he felt a great pain seemingly filling his very body. Those words, this conversation, seemed to stab at his darkened soul. It was unbearable. He felt like he was only nineteen again and had just come back from his first failure; his failure of saving his mother. He felt like he was screaming, throwing a fit in front of his angel, and she had told him it would be okay…

_To be angr__y is to be human…_

He felt like he was going to fall, but suddenly he felt small hands on either side of his arms. He stared at her wildly; the petty little handmaiden was touching him! But he suddenly lost all strength to fight her away. His head slightly bowed, he let her steady him, and her eyes seemed to tell him that he wasn't alone.

"My lord!"

A holo image had suddenly appeared in the center of the room from a holo projector. Vader immediately snapped out of whatever it was that he had been so caught up in and quickly walked over to the projector where the image of an officer of the 501st Legion was standing.

"The princess has been found. We are surrounding their location as we speak."

Vader nodded to the image. "Good work, I will be there immediately."

He noticed that the young woman was still standing there, unmoving. He did not know what to do. He did not know what had just happened. He did not want to think about it.

So he quickly left the room.


	4. first touch

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. George Lucas is too cool for me.

**Moonflies  
**_first touch_

She did not wait a heartbeat before following him out the room. The princess was in danger; her Leia was in danger. Rédora was amazed at how quickly he walked and had to nearly run to keep up with his inhuman speed. She abruptly had to stop by the front doors and hide behind a spiraling ivy column when he stopped to speak with a few men clad in the signature white stormtrooper armor standing outside.

A ship was already waiting on the open meadow. She looked around tentatively and wondered how she was going to accomplish the impossible. Running back inside, Rédora went into a small closet room where Paddy kept random repair tools and machine parts and found the trusty blaster that he kept underneath the toolbox shelf. She hadn't held one of these things since the Republic had fallen, nor had she felt the thrill of actually doing something worth risking her life for in a long time.

Nearly sprinting back to the front doors, she was glad to see that the ship was still there, and Vader had already boarded. One stormtrooper was already taking off while the other was entering his own smaller TIE fighter— she knew it was now or never.

She started for the boarding ramp of Vader's ship and ran as quickly as she could. She heard one voice from her left shouting in alarm, but thankfully her intuition and wits were still about her and she automatically raised her blaster over her left shoulder and started firing. The voice was silenced and she felt her feet land on the mental ramp right when it was starting to fold back into the ship.

She hurried down the slanting surface before it was almost vertical and landed terribly ungracefully at the bottom of the ramp. But no matter; she had made it! Rédora quickly got back onto her feet and scanned her surroundings. There was no one in sight.

She nearly fell again when she felt the ship leave the surface, picking up speed quickly. She felt a small smile dance on her lips. He had always flown so recklessly, but with admirable precision and skill.

But she had no time to dwell on the past. Rédora decided that she would hide herself further away from the cockpit so that she would be able to keep a steady head; she rather him not sense her presence on board his ship.

--

He still felt a bit lightheaded from the words ringing in his head. He could not shake off the handmaiden girl's presence and he felt very irked by the way she could seemingly reach under his very soul. He was frowning deeply, and could not focus on the task at hand. It was not like him at all, and it bothered him to no end.

"Vader."

He was snapped out of his foolish reverie when the voice of the Emperor rang clear through the transmission system on his ship.

"Master, I am on my way to the princess."

"Yes, very good my friend," came the raspy voice of Palpatine. "You must kill her. While those plans will not aid them greatly, I would prefer that they be destroyed along with that little rebel princess."

"That will be done, my master," Vader responded readily, though as confident as he sounded, he was feeling troubled.

"I will be waiting for good news."

With that, Vader was left in silence again and unfortunately to his own, pesky musings. He started to bring the ship to lower heights as he gained speed, and the beautiful landscapes of Naboo was reduced to mere marbles of color scattered out of a silken bag. It was truly beautiful.

And it troubled him even more deeply when he realized he was somewhat hesitant about the mission— at least, completing the mission. He would have no reason to be on Naboo anymore, no reason to continue being like the sulking, miserable, nostalgic creature he was suddenly becoming.

No reason to talk to _her_ again.

That thought made him want to crash his ship to the ground. He was acting like such a useless, foolish _boy_. It made him feel disgusted with himself and his very existence. He did not mind shedding blood or hearing the cries of people suffering ring hollow and loud in his ears. But to feel some sort of…_compassion _towards a worthless handmaiden girl…

What was wrong with him?

"My lord, sir, we are approaching."

The voice of one of his men rang clear throughout the intercom. He pulled his ship to even lower heights and was joined with a few more starfighters from the side. The fleet pulled into a V-shape formation with him at the lead and together they flew towards a distant shadow of tall, green, mountains.

Vader knew they were very close, he could always sense things when they were about to happen. His feelings were proven correct when the wing of a ship to his right suddenly erupted into flames. He instinctively pulled even lower and saw a laser beam whiz high above the top of his ship.

"Rebel fire," another voice buzzed in warning.

Vader dismissed the buzzing of voices filling the intercom and picked up immense speed, drawing himself out of the original formation and pummeled straight ahead. He was grazing the grass and the small lakes beneath while the lasers simply flew over him in arcs. He pulled upwards when he decided he was close enough to the mass of mountains and swerved into a deep U-turn.

A dozen X-wings were flying out of various caves hidden behind thickets of bushes and trees and were engaging fire with the Imperial starfighters behind him. Three of his Imperial ships managed to tail him as he followed the flow of the Force and pulled into a smooth landing on a northern cliff.

At once he was outside, the cool air and darkening sky of no effect to him as he headed straight for a cave that he knew would appear around the cliff corner. His stormtroopers were already following behind him, some even going ahead to clear the way. The distance sound of firing echoed, but it was awfully quiet on their side of the mountain. He held up a gloved hand and the men behind him immediately stopped.

The two ahead kept on advancing though, and just as he expected, a sudden explosion that rocked the cliff erupted into the air. He ducked as debris of rock and sand flew around, and the two men who had gone on ahead were instantly thrown back with a burst of flames.

Out of the dust came dozens of rebel fighters, armed with blasters and the likes, running towards them as if they stood a chance. Vader whipped out his lightsaber and swiftly blocked the flying lasers raining down on him and his men. He advanced forward and saw huddled figures ushering a group out of the cave. He knew she was amongst them.

--

Luke Skywalker had never been caught in such a battle zone during his short lifetime. He was baffled, amazed, and struck with awe, and was surprisingly not at all frightened by the many men running around him, aiming fire at the Imperial troopers advancing towards their hideout in the caves of Naboo's mountains.

It was all happening so fast though and he was very overwhelmed.

When his hermit friend Ben Kenobi had suddenly sprung the Jedi question on him, he thought the old man had lost his mind or was suffering from severe heatstroke. But while Luke had tried to convince himself that, that was the case, Ben had looked so severe and solemn that the young boy had known the man was not playing games with him.

And now, here he was, trying to save a rebel princess from the grasp of the infamous Darth Vader himself, mass murderer of the galaxy; murderer of his father as Ben had explained to him.

"This is not really part of your Jedi training, young Skywalker!" The voice of Ben, who Luke had actually learnt was the great Jedi Master and hero of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan Kenobi, rang out clearly over the shouts of rebel fighters.

"Right, Ben—um, master," Luke corrected himself awkwardly as he fired his blaster somewhat clumsily at an approaching stormtrooper. He felt like he had been thrown into a battle that he had nothing to do with, but the thrill was amazing and he felt like his lifetime on Tatooine was galaxies away from him now.

When Obi-Wan had convinced his foster parents to finally let him leave the moisture farm, Luke had felt so exhilarated and so freed. His new master had immediately taken him on a mission to find a skilled pilot with a ship, and that was how they had crossed paths with the smuggler Han Solo who seemed to be only a few years older than Luke himself. The young man had been reluctant to help them, but when he had heard that there would be a handsome reward if he were able to save the princess, he finally could not resist.

Luke thought there little threesome was a bit strange. Well, it hadn't been only the three of them, as his lifetime companions Threepio and Artoo could not have been left behind. Han's own furry companion, a Wookiee named Chewbacca, was also part of their bizarre little crew that had been assembled so suddenly that Luke was still feeling as if he were in one of his own adventure dreams.

"Luke!" An alarmed sounding Obi-Wan cut into his thoughts sharply and he instinctively ducked.

He saw a beam of light whiz right above his head and thanked the Force that he had moved quickly enough.

"Stop daydreaming kid!" Han Solo had suddenly rejoined him at his side, brandishing a blaster in each hand and looking quite dazed himself, though he would never admit it.

"I wasn't!" Luke exclaimed and felt someone grab at his arm. He turned to look over his shoulder and immediately relaxed when he noticed it was just Leia— Princess Leia. It was strange though, as he had felt such a warm sense of familiarity when he had first laid eyes on her that the two had forgone formalities almost at once. The princess' eyes were wide as she started to pull him towards their left.

"We have to get to the Millennium Falcon!" She insisted fiercely.

Obi-Wan came closer to the group and nodded at the three behind him. "Han, lead them to the ship quickly. Where did you land her?"

"It's just over in the clearing behind those trees!" Han yelled back and started pushing the two younger ones towards that direction.

Obi-Wan shielded them from fire from his lagging position behind them, but suddenly a large boulder came hurtling in the air towards them through the streams of lasers being fired off. The Jedi Master stumbled back a few steps and held his lightsaber firmly before him, timing his fatal blow with practiced calculation.

The rock was hurtling ever closer, and with his brow furrowed, Obi-Wan directed a severe swipe of his lightsaber towards it and it immediately erupted into thousands of little rock pebbles that rained around him. He took a deep breath and looked down the clear path from where the rock had been directed from. Past the dozens of fighters engaged in battle, past the dozens of running men…

He was finally met with a hideous face.

The figure did not move. "…Obi-Wan Kenobi."

--

Darth Vader felt himself walking and walking, closer and closer, his steps hard against the dirt, his presence very fearsome. He drew nearer to his old master, a sense of utter disbelief filling him but also a sense of deep anger. His gloved hand clutched the hilt of his lightsaber more tightly as he brought it to a raised formed.

"Master," he greeted when he was now very close to his old friend, his breath icy and harsh, his tone unforgiving.

Obi-Wan had taken a few steps back, his own lightsaber held high and ready for battle. Vader studied his old master's face, noticing he still looked relatively the same as he had last saw him…when he had left him to burn to death by the rivers of lava on Mustafar. The anger continued to boil, but the confusion did not abate.

How was he alive?

Were they not all dead?

"Darth Vader," Obi-Wan greeted, just as sternly, just as without emotion. The two gave one another leveled stares and it was almost as if there was no battle going on around them, just the two of them, in silence, waiting.

Vader was the first to break the cloak of silence and lunged forward, lashing out his reddened blade to meet fiercely against Obi-Wan's blade of green. The two exchanged quick parries and blows, neither of them giving, neither of them able to strike a fatal blow.

"Ben!!"

The voice of a younger boy was ringing out in shock over the noise of blasts and fighting, and Vader did not miss it. He was momentarily distracted when he sought out the face of the boy who had screamed out, and Obi-Wan was almost able to strike at his right shoulder. He dodged but the face of that young boy was still vivid in his mind.

That boy…the Force was so strong with him.

Who was that boy?

The boy was running closer, brandishing a lightsaber of his own; a bright cerulean blue. The boy looked like he was out of place, handling the skillful weapon clumsily and waving it wildly in the air.

Foolish, was all that Vader thought now.

The boy had no chance.

He gave his lightsaber a quick spin and stab, knocking Obi-Wan into the air and onto the ground a few feet away. His old master struggled to get back onto his feet, but Vader's attention was no longer on his insignificant master. He turned his blade towards the young boy running at him, the boy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His face was determined, his gaze steady and unafraid.

Vader raised his weapon before him and pulled back, ready to strike the boy down—

"_No_!"

A shrill cry did not break his concentration as he swooped downwards, but the sudden figure of a young woman plummeting towards the young boy caused him to pull back at colossal speed. Darth Vader was rarely surprised, in fact, almost never, but the woman that had suddenly appeared before him, shielding the young boy he was trying to kill, had surprised him nearly out of his mind.

"Handmaiden!" He nearly spat out in anger.

Rédora looked up at him from her fallen position at his feet, her hair in her face but her eyes slightly brimming with tears and intense fire as she clung onto the teenage boy as if her life depended on it. She was holding onto him so tightly that her knuckles were turning a ghastly white and she was starting to shake.

"Do not kill him," she was almost hissing out of anxiety, but Vader had to admit that he had never seen such severity in the face of a woman. She looked like she would murder him.

Unfortunately, Vader knew the stupid girl could do nothing like that.

"I do not know how you got here, but you are in my way, foolish girl."

--

If Luke thought his day could not get any stranger, he had just been proven wrong. He was now being held tightly by a woman he had never seen before in his life, and she did not seem to want to let him go. She was breathing heavily, but the warmth that he felt from her was soothing and the fear that he had felt moments before was suddenly gone and replaced by a heavy peace.

He glanced at the woman awkwardly, and saw that she held such intensity in her eyes as she stared up at the horrific Sith Lord. He could not help but admire her audacity, and even though there was dirt on her face now and her hair was a tangled mess, he thought she was quite a beautiful woman.

"Luke, get up. _Now_!"

Obi-Wan was at his side, pulling his arm and pulling him out of the woman's embrace. Luke felt a strange sadness as he was heaved away from the woman and stumbled into Obi-Wan with a confused expression on his face. His master was almost dragging him towards the distraught looking Leia and the pale-faced Han Solo, but he felt like he had almost lost all mobile functions and could not snap out of his little reverie.

"But, but Ben! Ugh, _master_—" he was stuttering, overwhelmed, he could not tear his gaze away from behind his shoulder at the woman at the Sith Lord's feet. "We can't just leave her!"

Obi-wan was frowning gravely, also taking a quick look over his shoulder at the woman who had saved his young Padawan's life. He could not place it, but the woman was very familiar and had a touch of the Force surrounding her that felt all too familiar indeed. As he turned back to face Leia and Han, he caught sight from the corner of his eyes the woman stand up next to Vader as if they were about to engage in conversation.

"I think…I think she will be fine," Obi-Wan managed to mutter before Han was at his side and helping to pull Luke into the bushes and clearing where the Millennium Falcon would bring them to safety.

--

He did not know what he was feeling right now. Anger wasn't really it, but anger he indeed felt. But it was the curiosity intertwined with his anger that threw him off, as Vader stared down at the handmaiden staring defiantly up at him. As she stood, he did not make any move to stop her, nor did he make any move to chase after Obi-Wan and that boy. His focus was all drawn towards Rédora, who was now looking slightly unfocused, her mind as if in a different world.

A few of his men ran up next to him, indicating a few ships had taken flight and would be waiting for the rebel princess' ship if it were to make it out of Naboo's atmosphere. Vader felt himself nodding and felt his men run towards the clearing where Obi-Wan, the boy and the princess had disappeared through, but he still could not turn away from the woman standing next to him.

"You—" he started, but did not know where to end.

Rédora seemed to be drawn back into reality from his voice as her eyes flickered upwards to look at him. Her gaze did not shake, and he noticed that her little fists were clenched at her sides.

"I—He was so young," Rédora uttered, knowing whatever explanation she gave him would not work, but she did not know what to say. She finally looked away, her gaze faltering, her chin slightly shaking.

Vader was angry, he really was, but he also knew that those pesky rebels would not get far. That fact calmed him, and he felt his anger diminishing very quickly, surprising even himself. He could not control the sudden desire to feel her trembling chin, and he felt one gloved hand raise to hold it gently. He had not been so gentle…in a very long time.

She looked at him in alarm, her eyes wide, not fearful. He heard his breath coming out in loud, rasps, and could almost hear the loud thump of her heart thudding rhythmically with every loud breath he took.

"I snuck onto your ship. I…I wasn't really thinking. And…" she trailed off, unable to explain herself further.

Vader did not speak. He was surprised, slightly impressed, that she had been able to hide out on his own ship and have him not sense her. He was also surprised by her lack of sense, or what one could call foolish courage. He let his gloved hand linger for a moment longer on her chin before pulling away, turning around in the opposite direction to go back towards the cliff where he had landed.

"Do not interfere next time, I won't be as forgiving."

She watched him with shock on her face.

Darth Vader stopped in his tracks abruptly when he noticed that the silly handmaiden girl was still standing, rooted dumb to her spot a few feet behind him. He frowned impatiently and turned with a billow of his black cape behind him.

"Hurry up if you do not want to waste my time as well."

Rédora tried to regain her composure as she quickly caught up with the Sith Lord, following closely behind him with a mixture of unbearable surprise and exhilaration coursing through her tiny frame. She wasn't really sure what was going to happen, but she knew that she had just made massive progress in her hopes of saving him.

--

Threepio jumped up from his seat in the Millennium Falcon as his master and fellow companions boarded the ship in a hurried frenzy. Han was already at the pilot seat, bringing the ship into readied flight as Chewbacca hooted excitedly next to him.

"Master Luke! You are so pale! What was going on out there? Artoo was making all sorts of silly noises!"

Luke was helped into a seat by Leia, who was equally pale but equally relieved that they had managed to get onboard. The impatient princess leaned over from behind Han's seat and frowned heavily. "Can't you hurry up?! We're all going to be killed if you don't' get this thing off the ground _now_!"

"I'm trying princess! If you weren't screaming in my ear all the time maybe I could be more efficient!" He hissed back as the ship roared to life and sprang from the ground.

Obi-Wan was quiet as the usual banter between Princess Leia and Han Solo filled the air. He was deeply troubled and contemplative, his arms crossed in front of him out of habit when he fell into deep thought.

"Master, why do you look so troubled?" Luke was looking at the Jedi Master with a mixture of worry and confusion.

Obi-Wan did not really stir, but simply looked straight ahead with his brow furrowed. "It's nothing my young Padawan. The woman that saved you is just troubling my thoughts."

"Me too," Luke admitted and sat back in his seat with a small frown. "I don't know…I don't feel right about leaving her behind like that!"

"What's done is done Luke," Leia cut in, her voice calming Luke's jittery nerves at once.

Obi-Wan's mind was running furiously. He was trying to pinpoint exactly why that woman had given him such a strange feeling when he had laid eyes on her. That Force signature…reminded him of Master Yoda's. His mind came to a reeling stop.

…Padmé?

This thought troubled him greatly, but he was hoping that he was wrong. No one but Yoda himself knew what sort of disguise Padmé Amidala was in. After all, it had been the great Jedi Master's own powers that had been able to cloak the woman from harm's way and he had decided that the fewer people who knew of her identity, the better.

But if that woman…if that woman was her, she was with Vader.

Obi-Wan's frown deepened. He really hoped he was wrong. What was that girl doing so close to the Sith Lord? Was she asking for death? He hoped she would not do something completely stupid…

The last he had seen of the former queen and senator had been the night he had helped her slip out of her supposed final resting place. That had been nearly fifteen years ago, and that was the day that the former senator had bid good-bye to her newborn children and had disappeared on Naboo under Yoda's spells. Obi-Wan had then taken the children and brought them to their respective foster homes.

And then here they all were now, paths at the brink of crossing again.

Maybe.

He was not too sure.

"Han!" Leia shrieked in surprise as the whole ship rocked to the right.

Han Solo cursed unapologetically as he brought the ship lower. They were speeding by various Imperial starfighters that had been waiting outside of Naboo's atmosphere and were now firing and swooping onto the Falcon, unforgiving and relentless.

"There's too many of them!" Luke observed anxiously, standing up from his seat.

"You know where to go," Han nodded towards the younger boy, who nodded back immediately and ran down to where the ship's firing controls were located.

Leia got up as well, refusing to just sit there and do absolutely nothing. "I'm coming with you!" She started after Luke, but then quickly spun on her heels. "Can't we go into hyperspace?!"

Han grunted in response. Chewbacca whimpered, swiping a paw at his human companion.

"Chewie stop distracting me!" exclaimed Han in a disgruntled voice. "And princess, I'm trying, but as you can see it's not exactly—"

All of a sudden the lights had gone out in the ship and a feeling of stilled suspension fell onto the Falcon and its crew; they had gotten caught in a tractor beam. Han looked out of the windows nervously as Leia's breath caught in her throat. Artoo whirred and wheeled itself towards the glass pane and beeped insanely, as if telling them all to look at what it was looking at.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan had stood up and approached Artoo, all thoughts of Padmé and the blonde girl suddenly gone but replaced with a sense of foreboding.

Looming ahead of them was what looked like a moon, and it was casting a giant shadow onto them and everything else in its path. The group noticed that the Imperial starships had seized fire and were zooming ahead of them towards the strange looking moon. And as they were drawn closer by some sort of magnetic force, Han's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's no moon! It's a…a battle station!"

Luke had returned from below and had come to stand by Obi-Wan's side, his face holding amazement and a bit of apprehension.

"Master, what are we going to do?" His question came out louder than it actually was, as the ship was deathly silent, all eyes on their impending doom.

_AN:_ Oh no, a sort of cliffhanger again this chapter! Thank you guys for reading my little story so far, and your reviews are greatly appreciated! And to answer Rinter's question, yes there will probably be many more chapters. This chapter itself was a lot more action than I intended, and I normally don't write a lot of action so it was kind of weird on my part ( I think the next chapter will definitely be more toned down…a family reunion? Sort of, maybe? Captures? Escapes? More Rédora/Vader? D


End file.
